Trust
by Guardian MusicWolf
Summary: When a wild wind, a peaceful stream, and a lazy cloud are faced with more than any could anticipate, they must a have faith in their training, belief in themselves, and unconditional trust in their teammates
1. Chapter 1

Trust

AN: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, it all belongs to Kishimoto-dono

Chapter 1

Once again it was time for the Genin Exams, that time of the Konoha Ninja Academy year when Ninjas in training would test to see if they have what it takes to be a Genin, a Rookie Ninja. Once Again Naruto was trying to prove that he is able to pass the exam that is set up. However, once again like the previous times, he failed. He couldn't understand what keeps going wrong. 'Okay so my test scores are shoddy at best, depressing at worst; my accuracy is good on kunai and shurikin, I just don't understand what keeps happening with my bushin no jutsu (clone technique)' Naruto thought miserably while all around the academy yard parents were sporting smiles of pride as their children were officially made Genin.

"Don't stress about it too much Naruto; Iruka only has your best interests at heart." Mizuki said as he walked up on the downtrodden student. "But Mizuki-sensei, I try my hardest every time yet it almost seems that Iruka-sensei doesn't notice" Naruto thought out loud.

"He probably sees too much of himself in you is the thing, but like I said; don't worry too much because there is one thing Iruka-sensei did not tell you about: the make-up exam!" Mizuki said with a hint of something strange in his eye that Naruto was unable to place due to his excitement at what was just said. "NANI?!" Naruto loudly exclaimed.

"Careful Naruto I almost went deaf from that" Mizuki said teasingly "What you need to do is go …." Mizuki whispered the rest of the make-up test in Naruto's ear so that no one could hear. The sensei could not detect anyone near their conversation but why take an unnecessary risk.

"Make sure to meet me at that spot tonight!"

"You bet Mizuki-sensei, I will make Genin, Dattebayo!!" Naruto stated with his typical enthusiasm. With that they left the academy leaving nothing behind and no trace of Mizuki's plans no one the wiser.

Or so he thought. The entire conversation was watched by the one person whose stealth rivaled the master prankster's. Hinata Hyuuga was watching the scenario play out while waiting for her usual escort of her cousin Neji and her friend Kurenai Yuuhi. Neji was her older cousin by a year and already on a Genin team. Kurenai was a close friend of Hinata's family and had in a sort of way become like a surrogate mother for the one that Hinata lost a few years ago. While waiting for the two to get to the academy to pick her up, Hinata did what she normally does, watch her secret crush from afar.

She wasn't certain as too what was going on between Mizuki-sensei and Naruto but the look in Mizuki's eyes worried Hinata enough to the point where she decided to talk to Neji and Kurenai about it. As Neji and Kurenai walked up from behind Hinata, they instantly congratulated her on making a Genin. She thanked them but still had a look of concern on her. Kurenai instantly saw this and asked what the problem was.

Hinata told her everything that she had seen including some of the details that Hinata was able to gather from reading Mizuki's lips during his conversation with Naruto. Both Neji and Kurenai suddenly were worried about what was about to happen but made sure that Hinata wasn't able to sense their dread over the situation.

"I don't know what to do Kurenai-san. I-I have a bad feeling that s-something awful will happen to N-Naruto if he does this m-make-up test." Hinata stated nervously with her stutter returning slowly. Her family and friends had been working for years on removing Hinata's stutter. "Well, if anything happens, I will personally come and get the two of you to help Naruto out." Kurenai said already planning ahead should the need arise.

"Naruto maybe foolish and dense, but if this plan does happen we shall stop him," Neji spoke in what to any other would seem a cold, harsh voice yet in reality was the warmest tone used outside of his residence. He had grown fond of Naruto from what Hinata would tell him every day after school on their way home.

"Arigato Neji-nii-san, Kurenai-san. I really appreciate this." Hinata said with a little more cheer that was detectable a moment ago.

That night there was an alert for all Chunin (middle rank Ninja) and Jonin (elite Ninja) to report immediately to the Hokage's office. "We have a grave situation here. Naruto has taken the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing." The Hokage stated matter of factly. Many of those gathered were outraged some even calling for his death. For some reason most people in Konoha, Ninja and civilian alike, despised Naruto to the point of out right attacking him in mobs.

"He is to be brought in here alive and unharmed with the scroll, is that understood?" the Hokage ordered the assembled ninja releasing a small portion of killer intent to make sure that his orders were followed through. As the ninjas dispersed in search of an orange clad ninja-in-training, Kurenai was able to piece together everything that was occurring and instantly went to the Hokage explaining the situation.

As she informed the wizened leader of the real reasons behind the theft, Sarutobi sent her and a Chunin by the name of Iruka to the spot where Naruto was supposed to meet up with the traitor Mizuki. On the way, Kurenai was able to stop and pick up the two Hyuugas who wanted to assist with saving Naruto from the plot against him. Jumping through the trees, the quartet arrived at the spot where Mizuki was to meet Naruto.

"We need a plan to capture Mizuki and prove Naruto's innocence" Kurenai said to the group. "I will go to Naruto first and act surprised at what he did, while you three hide in the area. If something happens, Kurenai you step in to help while I want you, Hinata and Neji, to get Naruto out of here and to Hokage-sama with the scroll, understood." Iruka said laying down the plan to save the young kid. All nodded their heads showing that they knew the plan. As the plan was being laid out, Hinata and Neji noticed something strange with their eyes. Every few seconds there were small puffs of smoke rising through the branches. Iruka then put the plan into action catching Naruto off guard. "Naruto just what do you think you are doing with that scroll?!" Iruka scolded his young student.

"Hehe, Iruka-sensei you found me already! I was able to only learn one jutsu from this scroll!" Naruto proudly exclaimed.

'He already learned from the scroll and he just got it two hours ago?' Iruka wondered dumb founded by what his student just said. "Yeah let me show it to you so I can graduate!" stated the hyperactive blond to his teacher. "What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked playing his part already knowing the answer.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I show you a jutsu from this scroll then you would let me graduate." Naruto informed his sensei looking at him wondering why he would ask such a question thinking that 'Iruka-sensei should know since he is giving the test.' At that instant the sound of shuriken whizzed through the air. Iruka pushed Naruto to the side taking the projectiles himself saving Naruto. "So it was you Mizuki-teme" Iruka bluntly commentated loud enough for everyone in the area to hear.

"I wonder how you were able to figure it out Iruka. Since we have known each other you haven't been able to decipher a whole lot of what is really going on." Mizuki said with a hint of malice towards Iruka.

"You haven't even applied for the Jonin exams in all the time we have worked together." Mizuki said trying to insult and upset the Chunin instructor. "I also haven't applied for them seven times and failed each one" Iruka replied.

His plan worked causing Mizuki to lunge out at him instead of Naruto. As Mizuki sped toward the wounded Ninja, Naruto was able to get a hit in knocking the treacherous ninja down saving Iruka. "Why would you try to hurt Iruka-sensei, you two are friends" Naruto exclaimed earning an incredulous laugh from Mizuki.

"You really are an idiot you know that Naruto. What is one of the lessons we have taught you brats." Naruto racked his brain trying to remember one of the lessons. "It is to look underneath the underneath you idiot. No wonder you are the dead last" Mizuki shouted knocking Naruto down with a hard punch to the mid-section. "By the way Naruto, would you like to know why you are despised throughout the village?" Mizuki asked with disdain dripping throughout his voice.

"Mizuki Don't" Iruka shouted. Kurenai was dumbfounded that he would do this. Acting as fast as she could she tried to halt Mizuki from spilling the biggest secret in Konoha. Unfortunately, she was too late.

"You are despised because twelve years ago, the Nine-tailed demon Fox was defeated like we taught you brats. However what we did not say was that it was sealed inside a baby, and that baby was you. Naruto you are the Nine-Tailed Fox. You killed all those Ninja, You killed the Yondaime Hokage. You killed Iruka's Parents!"

"MIZUKI YOU BASTARD" Iruka shouted lashing out at Mizuki with some of the kunai that he was hit with earlier. At the same time Kurenai's kunai were thrown both sets missing Mizuki as he dodged them.

"So you came to take revenge also" Mizuki asked the unknown Ninja.

"I have come to save Naruto" Kurenai stated. As the two fought, Naruto ran away with the scroll leaving all to wonder where he left for. The Hyuugas searched for Naruto with the aid of Kurenai while Iruka tried to lure Mizuki away.

As Iruka neared Naruto, Iruka called out "Naruto throw me the scroll, I will keep it out of the teme's hands." An object was thrown alright but instead of the scroll it was a shuriken. As Naruto and Iruka landed, "How did you know that I wasn't Iruka?" asked a newly revealed Mizuki.

"Because I know you have always sucked at henges (transformations)" Naruto stated as he went back into his real form of Iruka.

"Why do you stick up for that demon?" a perplexed Mizuki asked as he riddled Iruka with more kunai and shuriken.

"Because, Naruto is not the demon, he is a shinobi of Konoha!" Iruka proudly exclaimed of the young student who he thought of as a little brother.

"Then why don't you just DIE with him!" Mizuki yelled as he charged for the kill. That is until he was pounded in the head by a giant, heavy scroll.

"Lay one hand on Iruka-sensei and I will kill you" Naruto said with as much killer intent in his voice that he could manage. Kurenai, Neji, and Hinata were shocked at the sudden turn of events, as Naruto went from hiding to scarring all, including Kurenai.

At that moment everyone saw Naruto from a strange seal with his hands, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as the entire area was filled with clones of himself. Not just any clone but shadow clones, clones that have a physical body and not an illusionary one. All the advanced ninja were amazed that Naruto was able to do this, and all three shared the same thought 'How is this possible?' Before attacking, one of the Narutos noticed Kurenai and her group, more specifically the young girl with them. 'Oh no, now Hinata is going to be scared and reject me' Naruto's clone thought. As one, the hundreds of Narutos jumped into action landing hit after hit on the stunned Mizuki.

As the dust settled and the smoke cleared all that was left visible was a beaten and bloody Mizuki, a slightly winded Naruto, an astonished Iruka, Kurenai who figured out why Naruto was able to do such a feat, an impressed Neji, and an awe struck Hinata. With his back to them, "You three can come out now." Naruto called with a hint of depression in his usually light voice.

"How could you tell where we were?" Neji asked once again impressed by Naruto's actions. "I don't know. All I know is that when I made the clone's I was able to see where you three were hiding" Naruto said still sounding upset.

"Naruto why are you upset, you learned an amazing technique and defeated a Chunin who was close to being a Jonin. That is no easy feat" Iruka said trying to cheer up the young blond. "But in the process everyone found out why I am hated and I am scared that I will lose one of the few people that even care about me" Naruto said dejectedly looking at the Hyuugas.

"What are you saying Naruto? I-I respect you all the more for the burden you carry. Please know that you will never be alone if I am here with you" the young Hinata stated with determination and admiration in her voice and eyes.

"I agree with Hinata. Fate has chosen you for this burden and I guess it has chosen us to be able to assist you with it" Neji spoke to Naruto. At these words his spirit lifted and the smile was back on his face, now knowing that he was not to be alone again.

"Neji, Hinata, and Naruto, we all need to return back to Konoha. We need to report in to the Hokage and update him on the situation and get Iruka to the hospital" Kurenai said reminding everyone that the night was not over yet.

Inside the Hokage's office, Sarutobi listened to everything that the red-eyed Jonin, the injured Chunin and the young students had to say. Needless to say He was impressed with what transpired between Naruto learning a Jonin level technique to the young Hyuugas learning Naruto's secret yet still accepting him for who he is.

"Neji, Hinata what has happened here tonight is a SS-Ranked secret that no one else is to know. Naruto I do not need to tell you that you do not need to share this information with anyone else." The Hokage stated to the younger ninja in his office.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to do something before we are dismissed with your approval"

Iruka asked while sharing a knowing look between himself, Kurenai, and the Hokage. Sarutobi knew exactly what he was thinking and approved whole heartedly saying "by all means Iruka-kun you may precede."

"Naruto, close your eyes." Iruka said with his student following his orders while curious as to what was going on. After feeling some slight tugging and hearing some giggling from the side Naruto heard Kurenai say "Okay Naruto, open your eyes." Naruto did and wandered what everyone was smiling about when he noticed something unusual, Iruka's headband was missing and the Hokage was wearing the goggles that Naruto had until just now been wearing exclaiming

"why do you wear such ridiculous things Naruto?" At this Naruto was actually able to put two and two together and realize that Iruka gave him his Forehead Protector!

"Iruka-sensei Arigato, Arigato!"

"Your welcome Naruto just be careful and don't injure me further!" Iruka replied. At that everyone laughed until the realized that the Hokage still had the goggles on which caused everyone to laugh out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, it all belongs to Kishimoto-dono

Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later

It was the time for assigning the Genin teams. Everyone who passed the test started to walk into the assigned room. Everyone started to take their normal spots except for Shikamaru.

He was average height for his age of 13, with regular shinobi pants, a mesh shirt, and a light tan vest with his forehead protector tied around his arm. The only thing that stood out about him was his hair which was tied back looking slightly like a pineapple. He noticed the one thing that was supposedly off in the room.

Walking up to Naruto, Shikamaru asked "I thought you didn't graduate?"

"Well I did manage to pass the makeup exam" Naruto said slyly with his trademark grin and pose.

'Since when was there a makeup exam?' Shikamaru thought wondering about it but not bothering to inquire further.

"Well, I guess congratulations" Shikamaru responded in his usual lazy manner.

The only other person who truly took notice of Naruto was Hinata who after hearing the truth about Naruto had made an effort to try and spend more time with the blond with whom she was infatuated with. Within those two weeks she started to feel something else was stirring within her every time she thought about the young man with blue eyes that reminded her of the crystal like lake near her family's home and whisker like birthmarks that she could now see how they resembled those of a fox. When she talked to Kurenai about these feelings all Kurenai would do was to give a slight laugh, and a look of knowing that Hinata was unable to decipher while telling Hinata that she would learn soon enough.

As they were waiting for Iruka to enter with the team assignments Hinata and Naruto were able to see each other and chat for a bit. When the time for the meeting to take place, Naruto left for his chair giving Hinata a grin that left her blushing, barely able to focus on her teacher instead wishing that she could spend more time with her closest friend.

"Good morning everyone and congratulations on making Genin. Today, you shall be placed into your three-man cells and you shall also meet your Jonin instructors." Iruka announced. As he went through the various teams Hinata started getting nervous. She really did not care about whose team she was on as long as Naruto was there too.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto sat up; nervous about whom he was to be teamed with "Hyuuga Hinata…" Both smiled enthusiastically, Hinata also developing a slight blush "and Nara Shikamaru." With that Shikamaru lifted his head up slightly before going back to sleep. "Your Jonin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." If anyone looked closely enough they might have been able to see Shikamaru's eyebrow rise in curiosity.

"Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Your Jonin instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai."

As Iruka carried on "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 will be Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jonin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. You all have One hour for lunch. Be back after that to meet your new instructors."

With that Iruka said his goodbyes to his students of four years and left the classroom.

Naruto walked up to his new teammates and asked if they wanted to get lunch together.

"Too troublesome to walk back home and get it, why not." Shikamaru replied.

"Sure, I would love too." Hinata said thankful that her crush was on the same team as her.

"Besides even if our orders take a long time getting to us, we will have plenty of time" Shikamaru said on the way to the restaurant causing his teammates to look at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"If memory serves me correct, my dad worked with Kakashi-sensei for a while and said that he is perpetually late to everything." Shikamaru replied his voice making it seem as though it put too much strain on him.

"That explains the look of pity on us from Iruka-sensei" Hinata chimed in.

As the group ate their lunch, they started learning more about each other, Naruto seeming to be on guard with his eyes constantly moving and being cautious with his responses to questions. As they left for the academy Shikamaru asked,

"Naruto, what is with the anxious looks and short answers. Normally you are loud and troublesome but today you seemed different."

"I usually have to be on the look out for angry mobs for one reason or another so this is actually how I act normally in public." Naruto responded shocking Shikamaru and saddening Hinata who was beginning to fully understand all that Naruto has endured.

As they entered the academy, they saw that many of the teams had already been picked up leaving only Teams 7, 8, and 10. As the teams were sitting around Sasuke decided to reveal his thoughts "I don't know how a dope like you was able to pass any type of exam but I am sure that you will wash out soon enough"

"You are so right Sasuke –kun, there is no way a baka like Naruto will be able to make it like you will" Sakura, a Sasuke fan-girl with pink hair and voice that was inherited from a banshee, chimed in.

Ino, another Sasuke fan-girl with long blond hair, joined her crush and her rival stating "I didn't think that any team would accept him." With that statement made Hinata decided to stand-up for the one who gave her encouragement.

"Do not speak about Naruto-kun like that. Though he may not have seemed like much he still works harder than any of you and even if he fails at something he still gets up and continually tries."

"Though it normally is too troublesome to enter in an argument, I must agree that you should not insult my teammate like that." Shikamaru said causing Naruto to look up with slight tears in his eyes.

"While he may be crazy, he still is a good friend to me an Akamaru, right Boy?" Kiba, an almost feral looking boy with twin triangles under his eyes and a small dog that was constantly with him, stated getting a small bark in reply as they remembered some of the antics that they had pulled with each other.

"Mess with Shikamaru's friends then you also have too deal with me." Choji, a pleasantly plump boy with little swirls on each cheek responded. He and Shikamaru had been friends since each of them could remember.

"…" Shino didn't really say much but he gave a harsh look to his two teammates. His reason for backing up Naruto was that Naruto was one of the only people to accept him and his family despite their unusual association with insects.

"Do you really think that all of you can take down someone as cool as Sasuke-kun?!"

"Yeah, he can wipe the floor with any of you!"

Sakura and Ino shouted nearly starting a fight until there were two loud pops with smoke entering the room where Kurenai and Asuma were standing "Enough of this!" Asuma shouted.

"While you all may be on separate teams you are all still Konoha Shinobi and will act accordingly." Kurenai said with a hint of killing intent aimed at the group causing problems.

"But we didn't start anything; it is all Naruto-baka's fault" Sakura lied trying to get out of any punishment that would be coming towards the group.

"Who are you?" Asuma asked still sounding mad.

"H-Haruno Sakura" she replied meekly.

"Very well, you and your teammates come with me now." Asuma said sternly leading a scared Sakura, an arrogant and self-centered Sasuke, and a still mad Shino.

"Team 8; come with me so we can get to know each other." Kurenai said in a disturbingly nice voice while glaring at Ino who seemed to have caused some of the trouble for Naruto.

"Team 7, you may want to get comfortable as it may take a while for your sensei to arrive." Kurenai exclaimed looking slightly upset that she wasn't to take neither Hinata nor Naruto under her wing.

"Actually they won't have to wait to long at all" A lazy yet jovial voice sounded behind Kurenai startling her.

"You are actually on time for once Kakashi" Kurenai said in voice that combined surprise and happiness. Kakashi while being constantly tardy and a slight pervert, was still one of Kurenai's friends and comrades. It didn't hurt that they also had crushes on each other.

"Well there are times when I like to surprise people every now and then" Kakashi responded with an eye smile. The eye was the only indicator that it was a smile since most of his face was covered with a mask while his left eye was covered with his forehead protector.

"Team 7; please join me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi said as he vanished from the room. As Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru exited the room, Kurenai offhandedly stated "remember what you all did for Naruto here."

Each of them was curious as to what she meant when she said that. Once they all gathered on the roof, each member of the team made a realization. It had taken them three minutes to reach the top, yet their sensei was not there. After waiting for an extra fifteen minutes the masked Jonin appeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi decided to open up the team meeting before anyone could start complaining about the time.

"Alright why don't we introduce ourselves and get to know each other better" He stated with another patented eye smile.

"Why don't you show us what you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are… my dislikes….I have a few hobbies and my dreams are kind of personal" He stated causing everyone's jaws to drop.

'So all we know is his name' was the common thought for team 7.

"Well I guess since we are to be gentlemen how about ladies first."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like flowers, medicinal herbs and my friends" she said with a slight blush and a glance at Naruto which was noticed by Kakashi and Shikamaru. "I dislike those who disregard others before getting to know them. My hobbies are growing flowers and my dream is to be praised by my father and change the Hyuuga family for the better" Hinata said with determination.

"Blondie you are up" 'He reminds me so much of Minato-sensei for some reason'

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like my friends and ramen. I hate it when I am judged before people know me. My hobbies are gardening and cooking. My dream is to surpass all Hokages before me!" Naruto declared with a fist in the air.

"Alright last one up".

"Mendokuse. I'm Nara Shikamaru, I like clouds and shogi; I dislike troublesome things; hobbies are cloud watching, playing shogi, and napping; no dreams to really speak of." Shikamaru stated lazily.

'Just like his dad' Kakashi thought in his mind.

"Alright now that that is out of the way we can get ready for your first mission tomorrow which is a survival exercise." Kakashi informed his students.

"Didn't we do that sort of stuff in the academy" Naruto asked.

"This is to determine if you are to be Genin" was the matter of fact reply from the sensei.

"NANI? Then what was that back at the academy?" Naruto practically yelled at the one-eyed Jonin.

"That was to weed out the hopeless cases; this is to see who truly deserves to be named Genin of Konoha. By the way there is a 66.7% chance of failing. Be at Training Ground 7 at 7 AM tomorrow and don't eat any breakfast, you will just throw it up." Kakashi said with an eye smile, disappearing in a flurry of leaves before anyone could complain.

'Not eat, what is he up to?' Shikamaru pondered. "See you guys tomorrow at my house by 6:00 AM for breakfast." Shikamaru said to his new teammates.

"But didn't Kakashi-sensei say not to eat before hand?" Hinata asked unsure of what was going on.

"Think about what was said earlier by Kurenai-sensei and by what was taught at the academy. We need to look underneath the underneath. If we don't eat and show up at 7 then we will be hungry once he arrives and won't think clearly; on the other hand if we eat and he shows up on time then we will have the energy to think everything through, even if he doesn't show up on time like Kurenai-sensei said was his normal pattern." Shikamaru said leaving Naruto and Hinata to wonder at where he thought that up.

With that they all agreed to meet up at six to prepare for whatever it was that Kakashi was planning for them while in the leaves of a tree in the school yard a voice could be heard

"Well this is already starting to look like a more promising team than all of the ones before."

"Will this team pass you think?"

"From what the teachers told me and score wise I would not bet a whole lot on them passing, but if what Shikamaru just said is any indicator, plus how they acted together in the room earlier taken into consideration, they just might make it." With those words being said there were two swirls of leaves as the yard fell silent for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, it all belongs to Kishimoto-dono

Chapter 3

At seven AM, the morning fog lifted revealing three figures standing at the training ground awaiting their sensei who as predicted, was running late. One hour and a lesson in how to play shogi later, the one-eyed Jonin Kakashi appeared with his usual greeting of "Yo" with his eye-smile.

"Where have you been Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked even though he realized that his new teacher would be late.

"A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around to avoid bad luck" was the friendly reply.

'I have given lame excuses before but that was horrid' Naruto thought reminiscing about his stories of where he was while pulling pranks.

'Troublesome' Shikamaru thought while putting away the shogi board, surprised at how well Naruto had taken to the game.

'Remember to ask Kurenai-sensei if his excuses are always like this' Hinata thought with a sweat drop on her head.

"Now, on to the exercise for today, I have two bells here (jingle) and your goal is to get them before the timer goes off at noon. Use any means possible with the intent to kill." Kakashi informed his students.

Expecting Naruto to just jump into action, he was surprised that Naruto stayed back with his teammates, none of them shouting at the unusual stipulations of the exercise which put the Jonin even more on his guard than he is used to with the teams he is assigned.

"Alright then if there are no questions, Begin!" At that, the three Genin hopefuls dashed into different areas not staying in one spot for long, concealing the fact that they were in any spot at all until they meet at the appointed location. Kakashi wandered around impressed with how well his students were at stealth.

That was until he heard a shout of "THOSE BELLS ARE MINE ONE-EYE! DATTEBAYO!" Of course that could only be one of his students. Kakashi thought with a sigh 'He was doing so well until he blew his cover.'

"Naruto, you don't announce your presence to the world when trying to attack an opponent who is stronger. You need the element of surprise, such as this; Ninpo: Sennin Goroshi (Ninja Arts: A Thousand Years of Death)."

Kakashi stated coolly while instantly appearing behind Naruto and forming the hand seal tiger and forcing it into Naruto's posterior. That was until the audible puff revealing that he had fallen for a kage bushin leaving himself wide open from an attack from the rear, to which Naruto replied with a kunai held to Kakashi's back "Like this you mean sensei?"

"Not bad except for one thing; you need to remember: kawarimi no jutsu (substitution technique)."

With that Kakashi was replaced with a log leaving Naruto who seemed to be frustrated with what happened. Kakashi had landed in the tree from his jutsu and decided to watch Naruto expecting him to throw a fit and yell, instead finding Naruto run off in another direction trying to find the missing Sensei. Kakashi decided to leave Naruto to his searching and that it was time to find the others before dealing with the boy once again.

As Kakashi made to leave, he discovered something was wrong, very wrong. He could not move any part of his body. All he could barely hear was a lazy voice softly exclaiming "Kage Mane is a success, your turn Hinata." With the go ahead from Shikamaru, Hinata walked up behind Kakashi and used her family's special ability, closing off the points of the body where chakra (a ninja's energy) escaped thereby numbing and rendering the area useless.

This could only be done with the use of two things one was a style of fighting called Jyuuken or Gentle Fist and the closing of the chakra points could only be identified through intensive study or using a bloodline trait available to only the Hyuuga Clan, the Byakugan or All-Seeing Eye. "Byakugan" Hinata softly called forth her family's gift and proceeded to close of Kakashi's chakra points on his arms and ankles allowing him to stand yet unable to defend himself or escape.

"I believe I said that I would get those bells" Naruto exclaimed taking the bells and giving one to Hinata and the other to Shikamaru.

"Why did you give up the bells Naruto?" Kakashi asked wondering how they figured out the secret to the test, one that no team since his Sensei's had been able to figure out.

"It was actually Shikamaru who figured it out. He gave us these little radios when you were late so we could plan something out since he realized just by fighting you individually we would not stand a chance." Naruto replied.

Shikamaru then added "It would be too troublesome to have a group of two instead of three, making more work than necessary so I knew that the bells were to divide us. Then I explained my plan to share the bells with each other."

Hinata picked up, "We then were able to think up a plan thanks to Shikamaru who thought to utilize our strengths, family techniques, and strategy abilities."

"If his shadow possession failed then I would be able to render you useless by ransoming your Icha Icha Paradise book, what is it about anyway?" Naruto stated proudly holding up the adult oriented book, which also happened to be one of Kakashi's prized possessions since it happened to by an autographed copy from the author personally sent to him.

With the revelation of his precious book stolen from him, Kakashi only could stare in horror "When did you steal that and what would you have done?" the startled Jonin asked not certain if he wanted to know what the potential fate of his book was.

"Naruto was to place an exploding tag on the troublesome book if you weren't to give us the bells. I saw that you brought it with you so you cherish it thus revealing one of your weaknesses to us."

"That and I would have told Kurenai-sensei about your crush on her." Hinata continued on with a smug tone in her voice which was unusual for the young girl.

"Very well, you guys are the first to pass my test because you realized that only teamwork could save you. The biggest lesson that you can learn from this is to rely constantly on your teammates. As my sensei once said, 'those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' Excellent work. Tomorrow we begin our first missions as Team 7." Kakashi said leading the new Genin team away from the training ground. "Oh and one more thing, Naruto give me the book back or I will use Sennin Goroshi on you." Kakashi stated with an eye-smile mixed with a slight amount of Killer Intent.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, it all belongs to Kishimoto-dono

Chapter 4

At lunch time, one would expect to hear the usual sounds that fill a village, the bells signaling break for workers, families talking about their days so far, what to eat, etc… On this fateful day however, the only thing heard in the Village hidden in the Leaves were two inhuman screeches coming from the forested area surrounding Konoha.

Emerging from the shadows of the trees we see Kakashi and Shikamaru walking casually almost bored, Hinata with a cat purring contentedly in her arms, and Naruto hobbling out looking as if he had been in a battle with a wheat thrasher.

What could have caused this?

The most feared mission in all of Konoha: Capture Tora the cat.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, why is it that we have had to get this cat FIVE TIMES in the last two weeks?" Naruto asked still feeling the effects of the cat's attack on him.

"We just happen to be there at the right time I suppose" was the casual reply.

Once our group entered the Hokage's office to return the cat to its owner, all three Genin quickly remembered why the cat was constantly being searched for as its life breath was being crushed out of its tiny lungs by its obsessive owner.

'I almost feel sorry for it' was the common thought of the team.

"Now Kakashi, what D-Ranked mission would you like your team to handle now?" the Hokage asked.

"Actually Hokage-sama, I was thinking of requesting a C-Ranked mission considering that my team has already accomplished 23 D-Ranked missions"

"In that case I do believe that I have one for you. It is an escort mission to the Land of Waves where you will be guarding a bridge builder, would you please enter." Sarutobi called in the guest which turned out to be a drunkard claiming that he was an amazing bridge builder before he noticed the team to protect him.

"These brats are to guard me? They would wet themselves at the first sign of trouble."

Hearing this, every member of Team 7 was infuriated until they heard the Hokage speak up yet again.

"Do not worry yourself Tazuna-san for there shall be another team joining this _youthful_ squad" the Hokage said with a playful tone in his voice unnerving the masked ninja whose visible eye widened out of fear.

'He can't possibly mean…' was all that Kakashi was able to think before everyone in the room was deafened with twin cries of **"Dynamic Entry"**.

As the dust settled, two figures were visible, both clad in sickeningly green one-piece jumpsuits, shiny black hair in the shape of a bowl, iridescent smiles and thumbs raised. However the most startling thing about the duo was the gigantic eyebrows.

'Their eyebrows are alive Dattebayo!!!!' Naruto mentally exclaimed.

'Is that chakra running through them?' Hinata pondered in bewilderment.

'Man this is troublesome. I bet that they are going to be too loud for even me to nap around.' Shikamaru thought with sadness.

"Well Kakashi my eternal rival it appears that our two teams are to go on a mission to test our flames of youth against each other, right Lee" the taller of the duo asked the miniature clone.

"Yes Gai-Sensei, our flames of youth shall burn brightly for all to see in the mission that we shall receive" the boy named Lee replied.

"Huh, did ya'll say something?" was the well timed reply from Kakashi and Naruto who shared sly smiles with each other when the neon duo fell face first from the comment.

"Kakashi my rival it appears that you have a disciple who follows your ways. Be that as it may your hip attitude will never prevail against the flames of youth!" the older man whose name was apparently Gai.

'Why are you doing this to me Hokage-sama, why' was the only thought Kakashi could manage during this time.

Meanwhile the Hokage was laughing maniacally on the inside thinking 'finally, payback for being late to every meeting.'

"Naruto, didn't Neji-nii-san say that his sensei was someone named Gai?" Hinata asked in a voice that showed her bewilderment at the scene before her.

"Now that you mention it, I think he did. I pray for Neji's sake that this isn't him" Naruto whispered back still in shock from the unorthodox duo.

Both startled slightly when they heard two voices behind them exclaiming "Yes that is our sensei. I do not see why fate has done this too us." Neji exclaimed.

"We do thank you for your concern but this isn't even the worst of it. They are somehow able to utilize a genjutsu that even Kurenai-san cannot break" replied a girl that appeared to be the same age as Neji. She had a pink sleeveless shirt, black Capri type pants, and twin buns on her head that were brown.

"Naruto, Hinata, this is my teammate Tenten who happens to be an expert marksman. The smaller version of our sensei is a young man named Rock Lee who actually gives me a run for my money in spars" Neji stated introducing his team. If one were to look closely, they would have seen Neji blush as he mentioned Tenten.

Since they had met on the previous year on their team, both Tenten and Neji had started to develop feelings for each other, though neither have tried to form a relationship yet.

"Gai, you and your team are to go on a C Ranked mission" the Hokage said; Kakashi trembling with every word, "Your mission is to scout the area north west of the north gate for any signs of bandit activity. This mission is to last for one week where you will report any and all activity that is spotted, is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. My team shall fulfill this assignment or we shall do three hundred laps around Konoha on our hands."

"Yosh Gai-sensei, I shall defeat more bandits than Neji or I shall do an additional four hundred laps with an added weight of 1,000 lbs on my legs" Lee exclaimed in his overly enthusiastic way.

"That is the spirit Lee. Let those Flames of Youth burn brighter than any fire in history"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

As soon as Lee responded for the second time, Neji and Tenten grabbed a hold of Naruto and Hinata to cover their eyes to avoid the worst genjutsu in history, thinking that Shikamaru had already drifted to sleep.

Unfortunately for the lazy genius, this was the moment that he decided to wake up leaving him, Kakashi who with all of his speed could not turn away fast enough, the Hokage who had yet to bear witness to this dangerous technique and one drunken bridge builder who had no clue as to the happenings around him trapped in the unbreakable sunset genjutsu.

None of the observers would be able to break the scene from their nightmares for months afterwards.

"Lee let us go ahead and take a few laps around the city to demonstrate our Flames of Youth"

"Yes Gai-sensei we shall burn for all to see"

'If you want to burn I have some explosive tags for you two troublesome idiots'

'Which Katon (Fire Style) jutsu should I use to ensure that their 'Flames of Youth' truly burn' Kakashi wondered.

'Karyuendan (Fire Dragon) would be useful against that but how does Lee do that genjutsu when he is unable to use chakra?' the Hokage thought in bewilderment

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!' Tazuna mentally exclaimed not having the slightest clue as to what was going on.

All Tenten and Neji could do was be thankful for preventing Naruto and Hinata from being tortured and rendered hostile towards their sensei.

"Now that they are out I shall inform Team 7 as to who is accompanying them on this mission. You are to meet up with Team 8 at the East Gate tomorrow at 7:00 AM sharp. Anyone late is to be on Gate Watch with Gai for a month" the Hokage stated looking at the paled Kakashi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We shall be there at the right time and not one second late. Team 7 until tomorrow you are dismissed" Kakashi said walking out while visibly thinking about the consequences if he should be late.

After seeing the petrified look on his sensei's face, Naruto made a startling realization. A realization that was attached with a plan that was worthy of the title most devious prankster in the Land of Fire.

"Hinata, Shikamaru I have an idea that will get Kakashi anywhere on time from this day forward."

"What is the idea Naruto-kun" Hinata asked.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Naruto" Shikamaru wondered.

"All we have to do from now on is tell Kakashi-sensei that if he is late to anything then ojii-san (old man, or in Naruto's case a reference to the Hokage) will find out and place him on guard duty with uber-bushy brows" Naruto slyly exclaimed while still twitching at the mere thought of the unreal eyebrows that Neji's sensei had.

"Naruto, that is mean, cruel, troublesome and most importantly very sneaky and devious. Very nice." Shikamaru said liking the most possible out comes of what would happen and enjoying the mental image of his lazy sensei paling and squirming under the threat.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, it all belongs to Kishimoto-dono

Chapter 5

For the members of Teams 7 and 8, seven am arrived too soon. Naruto was barely awake, Shikamaru looked the same as he always does, and Hinata even dragged a bit.

Team 8 for the most part looked worse than their counter parts. Choji walked with his eyes half shut, Kiba was practically dragged to the gate by Akamaru, and Ino looked as if she had rolled out of bed which was highly unusual for the blond kunoichi. Kurenai waited at the gates with the two teams for the final two members of the party to show.

As 7:30 rolled around, Kakashi finally appeared with an obviously hung-over Tazuna.

"Did Ojiji-san's warning not get through to you yesterday Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a hint of merriness in his voice.

"I actually have a good reason for being late today. I was 200 yards away from the gate when I noticed that Tazuna-san was not with you all, so I went looking for him and found him still in bed with enough sake on the ground to knock out Tsunade of the Sannin."

"As troublesome as this mission is, let's just get on with it alright."

With that the teams left for a mission that would change their lives. The group had been on the trail for five hours when each had noticed something rather odd on the path.

There was a puddle on the right side of the road.

Normally not many would notice this particular puddle but there was a special circumstance that merited attention. It had not rained in Konoha for almost a month. Everyone shared a look showing that they saw the problem, genjutsu. With a slight go ahead nod from Kakashi and Kurenai, Kiba and Naruto got wicked gleams in the eyes with an idea for a prank.

As they reached the puddle, the mischievous duo bent down and started to drink. After a few gulps, Naruto started gargling the water to clean out his mouth while Kiba just spit it out with an exclamation of disgust. Ino just looked disgusted with the actions of the two boys thinking that they were being dumb and stated "Sasuke-kun would never do something so gross you two bakas."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth two ninja with horned forehead protectors indicating that they were ninja from Kirigakure or the Hidden Mist Village. To make matters worse, both had slashes through the Kiri symbol signifying that they were missing ninjas, ninjas who have abandoned their home village and follow no laws. The two missing ninja had odd weapons on their hands that were attached to each other through a spiked chain. The chain was the only thing running through the minds of the Genins who saw the chain wrap around their senseis and be pulled tight effectively shredding the two Jonins.

"Two down" the first missing nin said.

"A few brats to go" the second nin finished.

The first to react after seeing their senseis torn apart was Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto charged in towards the two attackers while Shikamaru shouted out "Ino, Hinata, Choji cover Tazuna. Kiba go help Naruto fight them off while I see what I can do from here."

Kiba joined up with Naruto when they both decided to revert back to their signals from when they would prank others.

Seeing that the two missing ninjas were nearing a tree with a quick motion to each other, Naruto and Kiba threw their kunai precisely into a hole in the chain pinning it to the tree.

Much to their dismay, the two enemy ninja were able to separate themselves from the chain. The mist ninja then tried to flank the ninja from the Leaf, causing Naruto, Hinata, and Ino to focus on the ninja on the left while the one attacking from the right was met with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji.

As the Left mist ninja aimed for the girls Naruto instinctually placed himself in the line of fire receiving holes the size of his fingers in the palm of his hand. While most would move their hand immediately to prevent more damage, the spiky haired blond held on with both hands while yelling for Hinata to strike his attacker. The result of Hinata's Jyuuken strikes left the man paralyzed from the neck down.

The mist ninja on the right did not fair much better as he found himself frozen the minute he started his offensive maneuvers towards the group. It wasn't until the ninja felt his head being forced to look down that he noticed that his shadow was one long one attached to the young leaf ninja with the pineapple styled hair. He was then instantly flanked on both sides by Kiba and Choji armed with kunai prepared to kill if they needed to.

"Well done on the part of both teams working in unison despite the fact that you haven't trained with each other." Kakashi proudly declared after stepping out of the woods with Kurenai beaming at the students.

"The only thing is that you should have tried to find a way to subdue the ninja on the left without injuring yourself Naruto, we need to treat you quickly since those gauntlets most likely have poisons in them" Kurenai gently reprimanded.

Ino decided to add her own input, "If Sasuke was here, none of this would have happened because they would have been beaten sooner and we wouldn't have to cancel the mission because of Naruto-baka getting…"

The sickening sound of flesh being torn echoed through surrounding area.

"Yeah it may have been stupid; yeah it was pretty foolish of me to do. But you were frozen in his path and I couldn't stand to see you get injured so I did what I thought was best. You all know what I am going to say next. Do not cancel the mission because of this, I'll learn from this and I'll try to do it better next time" Naruto announced to all those present.

"Naruto, while admirable that you are letting the poison bleed out we need to patch you up none the less" Kakashi said as Hinata moved to wrap his hand, noticing the small amount of red chakra already healing what should have taken weeks.

'Could this be the Kyuubi's doing' Hinata internally asked not wanting to draw attention to the situation.

"Tazuna, I believe that you and I need to have a little chat while Kurenai tries to pry some information from our two friends here."

"What do you mean Kakashi-san?"

"Those two were not after Kurenai or myself or else their attacks would have ended with us. Seeing as they pressed the attack, the result of which was the injury and poisoning of one of my students, the obvious target of the attack was you. Come clean or we scrap this mission on the basis of falsifying information."

"All right, Gatou of Gatou Shipping, Inc. has been practically strangling our tiny nation. His control of the ports has been sucking up all the money that we have leaving us with nothing. As you know I am a bridge builder currently working on a bridge to connect us with the main land. If this is completed then his hold will be broken. He has previously made many threats against the construction workers through his thugs. We figured that if we didn't get help then there was no way we would be able to survive. However, we were unable to afford the cost of a mission ranked for going against enemy shinobi so I was forced to do this. I am deeply sorry and ask that although you technically have no more obligations to uphold, that you would still help us" Tazuna asked.

"I will have to check with the teams and the other sensei before I can make a decision."

While Kakashi was learning about the deception, Kurenai was with the two teams.

"Well, I wasn't able to get anything out of them other than who their target was and it is as we figured, Tazuna. What I need to know is what do you think we should do? Just so you know, we do not technically have to finish this mission because we were lied to" Kurenai informed the gathered Genin.

"While troublesome, Tazuna probably has a reason why he is targeted meaning that he is important to his town, they just couldn't afford the mission, meaning that they get us. We got a lot to consider, Naruto's hand, the people of wave, and who will be sent next."

"I told you all my response earlier; I will finish this mission no matter what condition I am in. If they are in trouble all the more reason to help" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah but you are still injured and don't forget that maybe we just got lucky and we wont survive against the next shinobi we come upon" Ino stated worried more for herself but starting to feel some worry for Naruto after their episode moments ago.

"Hey, think about this alright, what will everyone think if they see we bugged out on our first big mission eh? We would never hear the end of it from Sasuke and Sakura, and I really, REALLY do not want to face Mom and Hana with their non-stop teasing about it" Kiba announced trying to build up everyone's courage and appealing to Ino's sense of pride in her rivalry. That apparently did the trick.

"THERE IS NO WAY I CAN LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF SASUKE AND LET FOREHEAD GET AHEAD OF ME!!! Come on Choji, Kiba, we are going to finish this mission!"

'Weird she dropped the kun after Sasuke's name that she usually puts there' Shikamaru thought to himself.

As Shikamaru thought this Kakashi strode up and informed them to why they were deceived. With this new information sinking in, all the gathered Genin became more determined to help the citizens of Wave. One by one each Genin nodded their confirmation to indicate their willingness to continue this mission.

"From now on, you will have to follow our orders to the letter because Gatou will most likely be sending a Jonin after us next. The formation on the road shall be Kiba and Naruto in the front, Choji and Ino on either side of Tazuna, Hinata and Shikamaru in the back to watch behind us followed by Kurenai and myself so as to give the orders" Kakashi stated to the two teams.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, it all belongs to Kishimoto-dono

Chapter 6

The small boat that held the crowded teams and builder slowly pulled into a small grove that allowed the party to depart. After all had left the boat and quietly checked the surrounding area for any signs of enemies, the boat left with the ninjas heading in the direction of Tazuna's home.

Almost immediately on the trail, Naruto and Kiba sensed something in one of the bushes off the trail and Naruto threw one of his shuriken into the nearby shrub.

Upon retrieving his weapon and to look for the source of the disturbance, Naruto found only one startled white rabbit. Naturally Ino started to berate Naruto for his hasty action. "Naruto, why would try to startle and try to kill that rabbit. Sasuke would have waited until he new for certain what was back there."

"Ino despite what you may think about me, I knew that there wasn't a rabbit back there when I tossed my shuriken."

"Ino think about this, snow rabbits aren't white in the summer are they? They turn brown to blend in better" Kakashi stated "Everyone be on the lookout even more take nothing for granted if you sense something alert everyone to the disturbance. Kiba you and Hinata have to expand your senses to the limits."

Just as Kakashi gave the orders, Hinata saw something with her Byakugan flying at them from behind. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" At once all obeyed her without question when a giant sword flew over head barely missing heads. As the blade sunk into the tree with a twang, pieces of Kakashi's hair floated down a new ninja landed on the giant blade.

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, I guess that I should thank you for saving me some money from having to visit the barber shop next week" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Old friend of yours" Kurenai asked slyly hoping to gain information on the new opponent for herself and the two Genin teams.

"In a manner of speaking, Copycat Kakashi and I have fought a couple of times to draws and he has been one of my best opponents over the years. What is our record at now?"

"I believe that I am ahead of you at the moment 7 – 5, but I guess that I am about to make it 8 – 5. Teams 7 and 8 form around Tazuna, this man is a former swordsman of the Mist Shinobi, to much for you to handle but should be just right for me and Kurenai."

"Ah, so this is the Genjutsu mistress of the Leaf Village. It is an honor to finally meet after having read so much about you in the Bingo Book. For now I will not worry about your students but I will in bit out of respect for you two."

"We are honored but, you have no need to worry about them since you won't be able to move after our fight" Kakashi replied as he pulled up his forehead protector revealing his secret eye, the Sharingan.

'What is with his eye? It's has three comma's on it for some reason. I better remember to ask about that.' Naruto thought.

"Any stakes other than the usual this time," Kakashi asked.

"Sure, loser must go without the mask for one month and Icha Icha for two months," Zabuza smirked in reply.

"Surely you're joking!"

"Of course I'm not, and don't call me Shirley." Zabuza answered

"Don't forget that I am here to _gentlemen_." Kurenai jumped into the conversation, straining the word gentlemen considering the discussion of the adult literature.

The genin could not believe what was going on. Their senseis were being friendly with the man trying to kill the one they were to protect. Shouldn't they have just started the fight already?

"What say we get down to the fun part boys. Let's dance."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, it all belongs to Kishimoto-dono

Chapter 7

As the three jonin stared at each other, a singe leaf that was floating down was the unofficial signal to begin.

Blurs of motion and the ringing of metal on metal was all that Tazuna's eyes were able to comprehend. The genin, meanwhile, were treated to a true shinobi battle, how the elite of their craft fought.

Kakashi and Kurenai were a combined flurry of kunai strikes and physical attacks while Zabuza deftly blocked the onslaught with his sword the Kubikiri Bocho (Decapitating Blade). At one point, the 'Demon of the Mist' was able to go on the offensive stunning the spectators with how easy he was able to handle the massive zanbato single-handedly. During the melee, Kurenai was able to duck away quick enough to flash through a set of four hand signs enacting one of her personal jutsus:

"Ninja Art: Fields of Haze Jutsu." She whispered into the wind.

As the genjutsu took hold, Zabuza's vision started blurring as if sweat was pouring into his eyes. The effects were strong enough to allow the Leaf ninja to hit Zabuza hard enough to knock him onto the lake.

"KAI" Zabuza finally shouted after realizing what had happened to obscure his eyes. 'I never even felt the signs of a genjutsu starting, she is better then I had heard about.'

"Very impressive, Ms. Yuuhi. I was unaware of when you caught me. However, I know hold the advantage in this fight."

As Zabuza was speaking, the two sensei's were rushing the missing mist shinobi until a sudden cry startled them.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"

The Leaf ninja's were to late to stop as their bodies were surrounded in a ball of water roughly 2.5 meters in diameter and as thick as syrup which halted all movement.

"Teams 7 & 8, get Tazuna out of here its over" Kakashi yelled to the young genin.

"No! We can't leave you sensei! Its like what you said the first day, 'Those who abandon their comrades are lower that rash.' Shika, plans?" Naruto called out as he began rushing towards the new battle ground.

"Hinata, Ino, & Kiba: flank around Tazuna to maximize your abilities and keep scouting for others; Choji and Naruto form a reverse delta formation. Go!" Shikamaru ordered without his usual lazy drawl.

Despite her current situation, Kurenai could not help but smile at the way her charges were handling the situation. No one questioned Naruto's belief of freeing their sensei's no matter what, Shikamaru's formation orders which while having no time to truly analyze all possibilities came up with the best possible combination of attack and defense forces. What surprised her the most was that Ino did not complain about anything as was her usual behavior.

The attack group began their maneuvers with Naruto calling forth five shadow clones, Choji was gathering chakra to prepare an attack based on what Zabuza did, and Shikamaru stayed towards the rear trying to plot out their next move and enhance their odds of recovering their ensnared leaders while eliminating their target.

Once the young students were near, Zabuza sent out two Mizu Bushin (Water clones) to engage the genin. Naruto and his clones began brawling with the clone on the left while Choji enacted one of his family jutsus known as the meat tank. All the water clone could do was dodge and escape from the rolling ball that was once the aspiring ninja.

During Naruto's fight against the clone, he managed to toss the lazy Nara some oversized shuriken known as windmill shuriken.

'Hn, nice plan Naruto, no doubt he thought of it on the fly. Now let's just see if it works.'

"Naruto, Choji, stop randomly attacking, if you want to win you have to create an opening." Shikamaru shouted to his comrades praying that they got the message he was hoping to relay to them.

While the attack group went to work against Zabuza, Hinata noted a figure sitting in the trees forty meters to their left. Trusting Kiba's nose to tell him of anything, she whispered to Ino:

"_Ino watch out for the tree line forty meters out, twelve degrees left of here, someone with an ANBU style mask hiding in the trees"_

"_Got it."_

Meanwhile back with Shikamaru's squad, the gamble worked as a small path was created straight towards the real Zabuza.

'Here goes nothing' the lazy genius thought to himself as he launched the weapons that Naruto tossed him earlier.

The shuriken went high over Zabuza's head.

The one in the shadows however went straight towards his legs and were easy to jump over.

"Two shuriken that were poorly aimed? Is that all that you as a student of Kakashi is able to manage? Old friend, I am disappoint…"

"Guess again Brow-less!" A voice shouted behind Zabuza.

"What?!"

"Gotcha, shadow possession a success."

The Demon of the mist found his head forcibly turned to the ground where he saw his shadow was connected to the young boy on the shore who was kneeling with his hands in the sign of the rat. As the boy stood, he moved his hand as if grabbing a kunai and pointed it to his chest. Zabuza became fully aware of the cold, hard metal situated right above his heart held by his own hand, identically like the shadow users.

"Release them or I will be forced to use this, you don't really have much of a choice. Checkmate." Shikamaru drawled out praying not to have to kill his sensei's friend.

"Guess I don't then. Kakashi, Kurenai-san, you've trained them well. I guess that our record is now…uk"

Two senbon needles pierced the missing ninja's neck, their trajectory from the trees.

"Thank you for the assistance in containing him. I have sought this one for some time and he has constantly eluded me." An androgynous voice coming from near Kiba stated.

"What the..? Where the…? Huh?" Kiba eloquently spoke.

"I am a hunter ninja from the mist. I observed the fight and struck at the most opportune moment."

As the strange Hunter spoke, Kakashi went over to his friend's body trying to find a sign of life.

'I've lost another one. Why does this happen?'

"Rest easy Zabuza, farewell my friend."

"Kakashi-sensei, why if Zabuza was your friend did you fight him so hard?" Ino solemnly asked.

"It was part of the mission. Ours was to protect Tazuna, his was to remove him. Kurenai answered for the obviously somber Kakashi.

"I did not enjoy it, but it was unfortunately necessary to ensure our mission. Remember what happened because if you have friends in other villages, this could happen for you as well." Kakashi added on.

"I must take the body now in order to prevent his secrets from leaking out." The strange ninja said while hefting Zabuza's body onto their shoulder with some difficulty.

"Go."

With that the hunter ninja vanished in a mirror of ice with but a brief chuckle as they disappeared.

'Wait a second. A mirror of ice?' Kakashi wondered.

"Kiba, what scent could you get off the Hunter Ninja?" Kakashi asked slowly, as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"Well, now that you mention it, kinda like snow and rabbits. Why?" Kiba answered, confusion etched into his voice.

Kurenai, Hinata, Shikamaru, & Naruto slowly bac ked away as Kakashi started shaking; anger and killing intent were rolling off of him in waves. Ino was the one to brave the sensei with a question.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is wrong?"

"HAKU, You little sonofa… He was about to say he lost and would've lost the bet if you hadn't interfered! I should've known that was you…"

Kakashi began his rant which continued into a lesson of language none present ever expected.

Two minutes in, Kurenai cast a genjutsu over the irate Jonin which drowned out the speech, leaving one embarrassed Kunoichi-sensei, three mortified genin, Kiba trying to understand what Kakashi said, Naruto taking notes for later use, Tazuna wondering if any of the threats were physically possible, and Shikamaru who fell asleep halfway through.

"Kurenai-sensei, what should we do about sensei? I've never seen him like this before and am afraid to go near him." Hinata informed her surrogate mother.

"I guess we need to tie him up and have the boys carry him to Tazuna's house. Ino, do you have any ninja wire?

Ino?

INO?"

Barely broken from her state of shock and stupor, the young mind walker simply handed the requested item to her sensei, not even glancing away from Kakashi who was now demonstrating his threats to the two missing ninja on a log.

"Naruto, Choji, & Kiba; it looks like you are going to have to be the ones to rope him. Consider this training." Kurenai ordered matter of factly.

After four rounds of rock paper scissors to determine who would go first, Kiba had the wire and began his assault. All the genin were reminded of the Tora missions.

After thirty minutes of struggling, One shadow possession, and Ino's mind replacement jutsu, Kakashi was finally subdued to where they could continue on with the mission.

Dragging their still grumbling sensei, the two teams and their client were able to arrive at their client's house where they would be staying for the rest of the week.


End file.
